The True Meaning of Power
by Queen Readalot
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Edmund Pevensie discovers this when journeying into Narnia six months after leaving it for the first time, and discovers a destiny he never knew. Super!Ed, AU, rated T for future blood and gore, set during PC.ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Prologue: Where it all began

(**A/N: **Hi all! This story is a little idea I got while I was browsing Narnia fanfics. I was surprised to see almost no story that went way outside the box besides crossovers, so this was born! I mean, fanfiction is there to explore different ways a story can go, right?

The world this story is set in is a little different from canon. In my story, the Pevensies return to Narnia about six months after leaving it for the first time. They've arrived a few years before "Prince Caspian" takes place. This was partly because I wanted the Pevensies to be the age they look in the movies, since this fic is mainly moviebased. But it's going to go off on a tangent, so it won't really matter what it's based on.

Anyway, it'll make more sense as the story continues. If you're still confused, leave a review or PM and I'll answer any questions you may have.

Now, let the story begin! :) Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. If I did, I would be either a: the author, b: related to the author, or c: incredibly wealthy. I am none of the above.

^^^indicates scene change^^^

The True Meaning of Power

Prologue: Where it all began

Edmund Pevensie was no idiot. How could he be, having been a king for more than fifteen years? He was fairly intelligent, and so knew something was wrong when Peter proposed the four siblings take a walk. Outside, in freezing cold weather at the dead of night.

Susan seemed skeptical as well, raising an eyebrow and looking at Peter furtively. Lucy, on the other hand, loved any kind of sibling-time, and jumped up from her seat happily, pleading. "May we, Mum?"

Their mother frowned, and glanced outside the window. "Peter, dear," She began. "It's nine in the evening. And it's freezing outside. What makes you think it's a good idea to be walking around when it's like that?"

Peter shrugged. "Please? Just a short walk, we'll go around the corner and back. It'll only take a few minutes…" He trailed off, glancing at their mother hopefully. She sighed, and Edmund knew that she would never say yes to something _that _idiotic…

"Fine. Just dress warmly, and be back in fifteen minutes."

Edmund's mouth dropped open. How did Peter _do _that? He was able to charm almost anybody in an instant, and it never ceased to amaze him. Even if he'd seen it many times already.

So, the siblings threw on their coats and scarves, and were out of the door in less than five minutes, their mother still shooting glances at their retreating backs. The minute they were out of her sight, Edmund whirled around to face his older brother.

"All right Peter, what's wrong?"

Susan sniffed. "I should very much like to know as well."

It was not Peter who answered, but Lucy, who said thoughtfully "You've heard it too, right Peter?" Peter nodded sheepishly.

"Heard what?" Edmund asked, slightly alarmed. "What's going on here?"

Peter's face turned somber. "I've been hearing things for a while now." He said. "A voice telling me to come out. It sounds like…Aslan. I don't know, it's confusing, but there isn't only a voice, it's a _feeling _too. Like something is going to happen soon, like we're needed" His voice dropped to a whisper. "In Narnia."

Susan looked at her older brother pityingly "Peter, it's been six months." She said sadly. "And we haven't heard a thing. Do you really think that…Narnia would need us now? We're the same age that we came in as. We're children again, not Kings and Queens, but children. I think you need to realize that."

Peter shook his head sharply. "I know! It's not like those other times, I really think we're being summoned. Can't you feel it? It's getting more powerful by the minute."

Susan frowned. "What do you m…" She paused. "Oh."

In that short exclamation, Edmund suddenly felt it too, a pull, a rush of wind and sound, and the world started to blend together in a flurry of color. "Everybody hold hands!" Peter roared, grabbing Susan's and Edmund's hands. Susan grabbed Lucy's who was on her other side.

Edmund shook his head frantically. "This is wrong." He repeated "This is _wrong!_"

Peter looked at him incredulously. "What?" He roared over the wind. "What's wrong? We're going back, aren't we?"

Edmund shook his head again. "Not _yet!_ We weren't supposed to go back yet! Something's wrong!" It was too early, too _early, _they shouldn't be going back _now! _

Peter gave him a calculating look and a small frown, and was about to retort when the world was blown away and replaced with a beautiful beach. Susan and Lucy ran immediately towards the sea, closely followed by Peter, who looked back at Edmund, concerned.

"You coming, Ed?"

Edmund, who by now had had some time to gather his thoughts, was torn between worry and joy. He decided to let go of his misgivings for now, and joined the others in a water fight.

**^^^Scene change^^^**

"It's…Cair Paravel. What's happened?" Lucy whispered fearfully.

The four siblings stood in the remains of the throne room, gazing out at the ruins of their once-grand castle. It was hard to believe that something so mighty had been reduced to such a sad and pathetic sight.

The four children leapt off from their perches on the raised boulder where the thrones once sat, and began to examine the place for any remainder of the place they once called home.

"Cannons." Edmund murmured, examining the ground beneath his fingertips. He looked up the others, worry reflecting in his eyes. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

Peter looked distraught. "Just how long have we been gone?"

The question hung in the air, filling everybody with dread. Peter let out a cry of frustration and ran on, searching for something, anything, that could help them see what had happened to their beloved home.

He found an old wooden door, dusty and creaky, and pulled it open with Edmund's help. He started to tear off bits of his shirt to build a makeshift torch. Peter looked up the others ruefully after a while. "Do you happen to have any matches?"

Edmund searched his belongings, and held up a torch of his own. "No, but will this help?" He asked with a small smile. He hadn't even remembered grabbing it at home.

Peter laughed. "You could have mentioned that sooner!" He exclaimed, still chuckling slightly. Edmund gave him another grin, flicked the torch on and led the group into a long-deserted underground room.

The moment they stepped in, Edmund knew what this was. The statues of the four of them lined the walls, and a trunk lay beneath each statue. He saw Lucy and Susan exchange a glance, and they all hurried to the trunks to examine their possessions.

Lucy pulled out her knife and cordial, Susan found her trusty bow and arrows, and Peter extracted his sword from the many objects in the trunk. Edmund, not having received a gift in the physical form as they had, merely glanced at the remnants of his past life. Lucy giggled as she pulled out a dress of hers. "I was so tall!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Susan grinned. "Well, you were older then." She said half-jokingly, allowing the bizarreness of the statement to amuse them.

Edmund chuckled slightly, still staring at his possessions. Something in the corner of the trunk caught his eye, something unfamiliar. He reached for it, frowning slightly. When the object was in his hand, he pulled it up and examined it. It seemed to be a pendant of some sort, but Edmund didn't recall owning one quite like it.

He heard Lucy's assessment of their situation, and the fact that they were in the far future of their land shocked him a little. He had no idea that things would be _this _drastic. The feeling of utter wrongness rose again, and he struggled to quench it. He'd never been one to go by his instincts, and yet…This one felt real.

Edmund returned his attention to the pendant in his hand. It was sky blue, and twinkled in his grasp like a frozen raindrop. He gave it another curious glance, and then pinned it on automatically.

Everything went wrong from there.

The moment the pendant clipped on, a bang sounded in the little underground room and a cloaked figure emerged from out of nowhere. Its dark presence filled the room with dread.

The figure swiveled its head around, taking in Peter, Susan, and Lucy, finally resting on its gaze on Edmund. It gave something like a start, and hurried forward to the dark-haired eleven-year old.

"Ed!" Peter cried, lifting his sword and running towards them. But it was too late.

The figure disappeared again in a whirl of light and sound, taking Edmund along with him.

TBC

(**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Should I continue this or not? I've got big plans for Edmund, just wait and see. I want him to have a bigger role, he barely had ANY lines in "Prince Caspian", and wasn't in "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" as much as he could have been! *Contemplates this fact angrily* Well, he was awesome in both movies anyway, so I guess that was ok. He never gets enough screen time, though. Poor Edmund!

Just to clarify something, I will not bash in this story. (Besides the bad guys, but I don't think they count.) I love sibling fluff, so that might come up later.

Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me what you think! I would like to continue this.

See you all next time!)


	2. Chapter 1: Battle and Unexpected Reunion

(**A/N: **Here's the first chapter, now officially out. I just wanted to say: Wow. I had no idea this story would get a reaction like this. I have 9 reviews for one chapter! That's awesome, I really appreciate the fact that you guys take the time to read and review (or favorite and alert) this story. Thanks! :)

Also, HUGE apology for the extremely late update. I'm sorry; I usually have a strict policy on updating. However, my semester exams are going on, so I haven't had much time for sleep, let alone writing fanfiction (which I enjoy!) So this will keep on with a spastic update schedule. It may be on hold for one month maximum, but I think I'll have another chapter out before then.

Now, a shout out to everybody. Thanks to my alerters **Ai102**, **ARTs Ninja Pal**, **Blaze Moonlight**, **doctorwhobeth4**, **GemmaUzumaki **, **Karleigh-Q** , **Kelaris** , **krtshadow** , **Lirulin** , **lyokodreamer **, **merylx** , **mysticmoon1331** , **Ninor-san** , **princesscolourful** , and **tacobella18**.

Thanks to the favoriters, **ARTs Ninja Pal**, **azaneti**, **Celestial Flower**, **mysticmoon1331**, and **princesscolourful**.

And a great many thanks to **BlackKeys96**, **Amanesthar**, **Judith**, **Lirulin**, **Karleigh-Q,** **Celestial Flower**, **Blaze Moonlight**, **lyokodreamer**, and **mysticmoon1331** for your wonderful reviews! They really motivate an author to keep going.

On with the story!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. Does this really look like the original story plan to you?

Chapter 1: A Battle and an Unexpected Reunion

Peter Pevensie sat at his desk and rubbed his aching head thoughtfully. He was sore, hungry, and tired. An almost discernable aura of darkness was surrounding his hunched figure.

Frankly speaking, things were not going well.

You'd think that after five years of endless campaigns, of perpetual planning and days and days of hard work, that the Narnians would have made _some _progress. It seemed, however, that luck was just not on the Narnian side.

When Peter, Susan and Lucy had returned five years ago, they'd found a very different Narnia that they had left behind. Over a thousand years had passed from when they'd left, and everybody they knew was dead. Also, Narnia had been invaded and conquered by the Telmarines, and were now considered extinct. What the Telmarines hadn't known, however, was that the remaining Narnians had regrouped, and made their own sort of little strike force. They had remained like that for quite some time.

This was where Peter, Susan and Lucy came in.

The Narnians had been overjoyed to have their King and Queens of old restored to them, and this had galvanized them into action. That had been five years ago. Now, Peter thought as his head rested against his desk, they seemed much less happy to see them back.

It was true that they hadn't done much good. All they had done was expose the existence of Narnians to the Telmarines through their numerous attacks. The Telmarines had responded with brutal ambushes and massacres, but had never managed to find the Narnian's base, not even after five years of searching. It looked like the heir to the Telmarine throne, Caspian, was sympathetic to their cause. This was a good sign. If Caspian took the throne, then Narnia could be restored to its former glory and all this bloodshed would end.

Of course, Peter knew that they could have done so much sooner. Their campaigns in Narnia had gone much better than this, and usually with less manpower and resources. However, then they had had…

Peter bolted upright in his chair, trying to block all thoughts about his…strategist.

They hadn't heard a word from him for five years. He'd gone missing that day, taken by some strange _thing, _and it hurt them all more than they could show. Even now, there was a small hole somewhere in his heart where he used to reside. It even hurt to speak his name now. The four had now whittled down to three; one throne was now empty. It wasn't _right_. He was their strategist, their peacemaker, the calm one. He had completed the circle. And now, the circle was broken. The remaining Kings and Queens couldn't come in all former glory without him. And this was why things were going so wrong.

Peter had been desperate when he'd first gone missing. They'd searched for him relentlessly, sending search parties once they had taken control of the remaining Narnian army. They'd combed the land and enemy territories, and had found nothing. There were no reports of him being held by the Telmarines, and Susan had voiced her doubts on this situation. Yet Peter held on to that tiny hope, it was the last one they had.

And in all honesty, it was the only reason he kept fighting. The hope that he would find him alive, his brother…

Peter sucked a breath. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this now. _Focus. _He chided himself mentally. _Concentrate on what you're doing. This could be the key to victory._

What they'd just realized was that Prince Caspian would make an invaluable ally. As heir, he had quite a few supporters in the Telmarine side. If he openly fought for them, he'd bring some of those supporters with him. When that happened, Peter knew they'd have the tactical advantage they needed.

_Destroy them from the inside out. Oldest trick in the book._

The trick was getting to Prince Caspian. They had to come up with a way to communicate directly with him, convince him to join, and arrange for him to be brought over. It wasn't going to be very easy, but it might very well be the key to victory.

Peter shook himself back into focus, going over tactics and battle plans. He didn't try to think that this could be their very last hope to find…

_No._

But even as he denied it, he knew that if they didn't find him there, they would have lost him. If he wasn't found after this attack, then the Telmarines did not have him.

_**Brother.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Apprentice. Stop what you're doing and listen."_

"_Yes? What it is?"_

_A sigh. "What have I told you to refer me as?"_

"_Sorry. I call no one Master."_

"_Stubborn, as always. Anyway, I have called you over to tell you that your training is…has been…satisfactory."_

"_Umm…Thanks. I think."_

_A small shuffle. A small intake of breath._

"_Wait, has been?"_

"_Took you a while to catch on." The voice was amused. "Yes, you're ready now. I think I've trained you enough. God knows last time I had a quiet, peaceful moment to myself."_

_A snort. "Uh-huh. Sure. You would be bored to death in seconds. AND you'd have to do all your own chores."_

"…_.I'd forgotten that."_

_A moment's silence._

"_Do you…" Hesitantly, uncertainly. "Do you really think I'm ready? I'm finally strong enough?"_

"_Oh, yes. I trust my own judgment enough to realize that. And better than that, you're going back. Right now."_

_Shocked silence._

"_But…you said…"_

"_Yes I did. But you're different, you know. You have more than one destiny; it's not something I can control. Plus, they need you."_

_A small smile. "Yes." Pause. "Now? But it's been so long and…"_

"_Do you want to go back or not? You've got lots of things to fix, you know."_

_A mumble. "No thanks to you."_

"…_.Well?"_

"_Ok. Let's go."_

_

* * *

_

The day of the attack burned brightly. It was a blessing from Aslan, as the warmth of the sun filled the warrior's minds with hope, and its ferocity gave them strength.

But Aslan wasn't here anymore. He hadn't shown for five years. It was like he'd abandoned them, abandoned him…

No. Peter reprimanded himself sharply. _Focus, Pevensie! Your head's always in the clouds nowadays. Going to wait for the Telmarines to cut you down, are you?_

He'd never gotten lost in his thoughts this much before. He'd never been much of a thinker; it had never been his job. He was a jump-into-the-situation-and-wing-it sort of person. So, he'd based his plan on this exact strength.

After three nights of wracking his brain with Susan, Lucy and various other warriors and strategists and coming up blank, he'd been struck with the brilliant idea to do what he did best. Rushing in.

Once the idea had caught him, it wouldn't let go. He was convinced that this strategy was the best. They were at their last vestiges of hope, and it was time to take serious action. After all, the Telmarines would not expect a full-on raid on their stronghold, would they? It was time to get Caspian out of there anyway, Lord Miraz's wife was to give birth soon, and Peter really didn't want to stick around to see the gender of the kid. It was literally a now or never situation.

Plus, the warriors were losing hope. It had been five long, hard years and their numbers had dwindled more than Peter liked. But then again, one death was more than Peter liked. However, he realized that they had to lose some. He just didn't count on not gaining anybody.

It was really their last charge right now. Their last attempt at success, to gain their country back.

_To get his brother back…_

And they were going to do things Peter's way.

* * *

Susan sighed softly.

Things were not going well. She'd tried to talk Peter out of this suicidal attempt. She'd tried, but Peter seemed determined to destroy every chance they had at winning this endless war. The funny thing was that most of the Narnians agreed with him. It was sad to see how much hope they'd really lost in the cause.

Even though she and Lucy, who was still determinedly waiting for Aslan, had talked to Peter, they weren't able to change his mind. The only one who would be able to was gone.

Susan had accepted that by now. Lucy still waited patiently for him every day, sometimes coming down to sit by the exit of the How, staring off into the hills as though expecting him to come sauntering up at any moment. Peter still hung on to this "rescue Prince Caspian" attempt like it was the only way to get him back. He had worked hard, much too hard, for five years by hanging on to that very hope. Susan feared for his mental state if he ever lost that hope.

She, herself, was still hurting. They'd always been four. And she'd been the responsible one, the one who looked after everybody from the side, behind Peter's show of leadership. It hurt her to think that she'd failed to protect them. While Peter and Lucy still acted like they could get their brother back, Susan felt that he was gone. And she hated that.

But somebody had to be the realist. Someone had to be the one to keep them going. Susan was determined to help win back Narnia, and in doing that she knew that they would have to be strong and think realistically.

This was why she was going with the army today. She could do that, at least.

* * *

_Duck. Swipe. Parry._

This was Peter's area of expertise. The art of armed combat had always come naturally to him, and he easily made the transition from stationary to fighting in moments.

The initial stages of the plan had gone well. They had snuck in at the dead of night, using the griffins to fly them up into the towers. Peter used a flashlight that they'd brought with them when they'd arrived for the first time as a signal, and the attack had begun.

_Slice. Dodge. Kick._

"Peter!" Susan roared as she gutted another soldier with an arrow. "Caspian!"

Peter nodded back to show that he'd heard. "I know!" He shouted back. "I'm on the way to get him now!"

Susan shook her head. "NO! Reepicheep just checked. HE'S NOT THERE!"

Peter blinked, pushing his way through the battle to get closer to Susan. "What?"

Susan nodded. "He must have escaped already. Peter, we need to call a retreat! NOW!"

Peter paused. "But…" There were so many things they hadn't done yet! "We still need to check…"

"PETER!" Susan looked devastated. For some odd reason, tears were dripping down her cheeks. "He's not here, Peter! He's gone! We need to leave. Please!"

For some reason, Peter knew that she wasn't only referring to Caspian. He was stunned. "Susan…" How could she think that? How?

His lack of focus cost him. They'd distanced themselves from the battle, and the instant he transferred his concentration from the fighting to the conversation, he didn't see the crossbowmen surrounding the battlements until it was already too late.

Peter gritted his teeth. No! They'd worked too hard for this. It couldn't end now!

Miraz stepped out, almost lazily, onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard-turned-war zone. He surveyed the ragtag group below with something like contempt. It was obvious he didn't find them threating at all.

Peter was furious. "Miraz!"

No reaction. The man turned away to a general of his army. "Kill them all." He said offhandedly, before disappearing back into the castle.

The crossbowmen above locked eyes with the enemy below. For a second, nobody moved.

Peter grimly drew his sword upwards, in a sweeping motion. He was going down fighting, whether Miraz liked it or not.

He saw, through his peripheral vision, that one eager soldier was aiming for him. One soldier was going to shoot before the order to do so. Peter gripped his sword tightly in front of him.

A swoosh sounded as the arrow was released from the crossbow. He saw, as if through slow motion, the arrow flying towards him. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel it connect with him at any moment.

It didn't.

He heard a resounding clang, and snapped his eyes open hurriedly. Somebody had come in front of him and blocked the arrow using his sword.

What…?

The person was unfamiliar from the back. He was about as tall as Peter, with brown hair that reached just before his shoulders. He clothes were a little strange. A long white loose tunic-like shirt and black trousers, not the outfit of one who was fighting in a battle.

The stranger spun around tentatively, as if choosing not to notice the sudden deafening silence surrounding his arrival. Peter's blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. Incredibly familiar-looking chocolate brown ones.

No…it couldn't be.

That was…

The now-identified person gave him a small smile. He spoke, voice booming out much deeper than Peter remembered it. "That was a close one, Peter."

Peter gulped. "Edmund?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

(**A/N: **Gah, I'm not too proud of this chapter. It seems a little rushed. Oh well, there you are. It was a lot of Peter and Susan, but Edmund will be featured more heavily later. Trust me when I say that this is just the beginning, though. The story's going to go off on a huge tangent.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, big apology for the late update. Reviews are appreciated! :)

**Review Replies:**

**BlackKeys96: **Thanks :) I'll try to update this as soon as I can.

**Amanesthar: **I agree, he doesn't get nearly enough credit. I hope I'm doing him justice! :D

**Judith: **Thank you! Glad to see more Edmund fans out there! :D

**Lirulin: **Thank you :D His characterization in VotDT was weird, wasn't it? I got the idea for this after watching the movie and saying "They STILL don't give him enough screen time!" :)

**Karleigh-Q: **I tried to look that up, but it's been removed :( Thanks for the review!

**Celestial Flower: **I will! :D Thanks!

**Blaze Moonlight: **Thank you :) It's going to be a very strange story, but I'll give it a shot. Yeah, as for the ages, you can see I've made them five years older. I wanted them to come into Narnia before the events in Prince Caspian, but be there, older, when everything happens. So yeah, it's pretty majorly AU now. XD

**Lyokodreamer: **Thanks :D I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

**mysticmoon1331: **Thanks! I'm experiencing author's block now :( but I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D

See you all next time!)


	3. Chapter 2: Where Family Means Everything

(**A/N: **First thing's first: You guys are amazing. The support I've been getting for this story is phenomenal. Thanks for your patience, you're all the best!

Now, I must apologize profusely for this incredibly late update. Thing is, I am writing four stories at once right now. So, I decided to work on them one by one and chose "Once Upon a December: Uzumaki Style!" and paused the others. Including this one. I was going to go back to it after finishing my previously mentioned story. However, the number of reviews and alerts pushed me to write a chapter of this before turning all my attention back to finishing my first story. 17 reviews for the last chapter, guys! Wow! So, I'm going to give you one more, and will come back to this after completing my Naruto story.

This chapter is basically the big reunion, with most of it being introspective and containing long bits of conversation. I'm very sorry I could not give better, especially after such a long time, but that's the point in the story we've reached. It will get better, with lots of explanations and action to follow. Just bear with me please, and when I get back to this it will be my main focus.

Much thanks to the alerters: **Tatty and Dragon, Eraleigh Aminah**, **doggirllyn**, **GrimmSistah**, **Smithyloverforeverx-x-x**, **The Sun Will Shine Clear**, **dbd823**, **Bo0kWoRm**, **CrazyDyslexicNerd**, **mysteriouslife**, **rodeocat**, **JanelleL**, **Goddess Of Books and Debate**, **scorpiogirl93**, **pmbs1992** (for the author one too :D), and **Killed in the crossfire**. Also to the favoriters: **Tatty and Dragon, Lirulin, mysteriouslife, JanelleL, Goddess Of Books and Debate, Renart, **and **scorpiogirl93**. And a big, BIG thanks to the reviewers: **lyokodreamer****, ****Blaze Moonlight****, ****Lirulin****, BlackKeys96, ****tacobella18****, ****Ai102****, ****Smithyloverforeverx-x-x****, ****The Sun Will Shine Clear****, ****dbd823****, ****CrazyDyslexicNerd****, ****mysteriouslife****, ****rodeocat****, joosj, ****Renart****, ****scorpiogirl93****, Someone Random**, and **pmbs1992**. You guys are brilliant. Thanks so much! :) I apologize if I forget to mention someone, I can be quite forgetful.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Chronicles of Narnia last I checked! *goes to check again…* DANG IT!

* * *

Chapter 2: Where Family Means Everything

Peter stared, not quite believing his eyes. His eyes took in the figure standing in front of him. Despite obvious changes in height and clothing, he was _exactly _as Peter remembered him. The confident stance, warm eyes...yes, this was his long-lost brother. After _years _of searching, he'd turned up right before his eyes, as if he'd never vanished in the first place.

Time seemed to slow down, soldiers freezing in their shocked positions with their bows still pointed. Peter's surroundings blurred together in the background, seeming inconsequential to the situation at hand. He found himself staring at his brother in a reunion he wasn't quite expecting. Hoping for, yes, but not expecting. The years he'd been waiting for this, the emotions he'd prepared for, the words he'd planned to say: all gone. In their place was a feeling of numb shock.

Then the moment was over, time was restarted as the Telemarines recovered from their momentary surprise. Impatient at the sudden, unexpected arrival, they began attacking with renewed ferocity. Peter was still frozen in place. Still staring.

Edmund (_Yes, it was Edmund. It was his __**brother!**_) quickly whirled around to face his brother. "Peter." He said urgently. "I know you're surprised. But we need to get out of here, I'll explain later_. _Call your army and leave _now_!"

The insistent _now _snapped Peter out of his disbelief momentarily. Responding to the urgency in his brother's voice with an efficiency born of years of practice, Peter rallied his troops. "Narnians!" He cried, raising his sword. "Get to the gates! GO!"

The army took off at a quick run toward the large iron gates, dodging arrows and Telemarines as they went. Their attack had cost them, with Narnians going down left and right. Peter noticed something odd, however: some arrows and thrown weapons would suddenly slow down or veer off at a different angle for no apparent reason.

As the first vestiges of the fleeing army reached the gates, Peter realized that the Telemarines had noticed a tactical error in their plans: the gate was crucial to their escape. Whoever controlled the gate could win the battle. The Telemarines had seen that and had regained control over the pulleys that operated the gate. And it was swiftly coming down…

"NO!" Peter yelled, jumping on a horse at a running mount, he stuck his hand out to Susan and pulled her on behind him. A minotaur, who had reached the gate just as it was falling, whirled around and grabbed the gate before it fell, hoisting it up on his shoulders. He roared in pain but managed to keep it up for more to get through.

Peter ducked under the gate, coming out at full speed with his sister at his back. As soon as they slowed he whirled around with the intention of waiting for the rest of his army. There was no way he was leaving his people to die. Plus, there was the fact that…

_There. _Making his way toward the gate was Edmund. He was without a horse, running at top speed and helping whatever injured Narnian he passed to their feet. It was such an _Edmund _thing to do that Peter couldn't help but smile.

A sharp gasp at his back reminded him of his sister. She was speaking quickly, seeming close to hysterics. "That's…no, it _can't _be…"

Peter grinned, about to answer, when a rough grunt interrupted him. His eyes quickly fixed on the sound: the minotaur that had kept up the gate had been hit. Peter knew that one more and he'd be down. With over half the army _and his brother _still inside, trapped.

_No._

Before he could make a move to help, what he knew would be a suicidal and near impossible task, a scream interrupted him.

"NO!"

It was Edmund, wild-eyed and desperate. He was still running, stumbling on occasion with two wounded soldiers slung over his soldier. With an almost animalistic yell, he flung out an arm at the direction of the gate. Peter's eyes widened as the gate was lifted off the minotaur's shoulders and flew back up. His eyes flicked over to Edmund, who was now panting like he'd run a marathon. _What…?_

The last vestiges of the Narnian army came trickling out of the gate, leaving the perplexed Telemarines behind. They were flocking around the pulley system that operated the gate, attempting to turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

Finally, Edmund reached the gate with the two he'd recued and promptly collapsed. Peter made to go help but Susan grasped his arm. "No, Peter. We need to leave. He'll be fine."

Peter looked back to see the minotaur who's life Edmund had undoubtedly saved reach down and pick him. He gently slung the unconscious King and the two others over his shoulder and carried them out of the palace courtyard, just as the gate trembled and slammed shut.

Reassured for the time being, Peter turned his eyes back to the fleeing army and urged his horse to gallop after them at full speed.

* * *

The return to Aslan's How was a fragmented journey in Peter's mind. Looking back, he could never quite remember what had happened on the way back from the failed siege; he'd been a well of tangled emotions just waiting to burst. His thoughts and feelings were jumbled up in his mind, and he couldn't separate one thing from the other.

There was definitely grief. Despite the unbelievable events that had occurred, and the extraordinary reunion, the events of the siege could not be ignored. _We lost. So many died, and Caspian wasn't even there. So many pointless deaths. It's all my fault. _

To Peter's dismay and guilt, there was also elation in his mind. He knew he would have much to say to his brother when they arrived. There would probably be anger, pain, and overwhelming happiness, among others. But all he could feel was relied that his brother was back, _alive_, and he knew that he shouldn't be concentrating on that. As Narnia's last hope and lead general, he should be planning, looking for Caspian, regrouping and trying again. He should be concentrating on his troops. He _should _be, but he wasn't. Because he was also a brother.

_Focus._

The word had been his mantra for the five years since they'd returned to Narnia. There had been no time for distractions. He had to give everything he had to the cause of getting their country back. It had been his last hope for everything he held dear.

And now, his brother was back. That driving force was no more. Peter knew from then on that his attention would be diverted to his family, which was now whole again. He was determined to keep it that way. And although he knew that Edmund would be an asset to the Narnian forces, the fact that he was back would put a damper on his attitude towards the whole situation. Peter knew that he may have to make a choice between his land and his family.

The truth? He wouldn't know which to choose. Would he go with his head, or with his heart?

* * *

Peter squinted at the rays of the rising sun as they began to peek over the horizon. Aslan's How was in sight now, a huge natural-rock structure that was a dark silhouette against the sun. It had been a blessing for the Narnian army, a shelter complete with a cave that had been dedicated to Aslan and the Kings and Queens of old, them included. It was a retreat of sorts and an HQ, in army terms.

As they neared the How, distant figures were getting clearer and clearer. A herd of centaurs were near the cave entrance, pacing back and forth as they waited for their families to return unharmed. Satyrs were talking nervously to each other, trying to make light of the situation. And sitting on a big rock and staring off into the horizon was Lucy. The youngest Pevensie was squinting out into the distance, and jumped up excitedly when she saw the returning army.

"They're back!" She squealed, running towards them. "They're back! They're…"

She trailed off as she saw the army in its entirety, and her smile disappeared when she realized the how small it had become. Her lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. The rest had realized what had happened at this point. The survivors quickened their pace to join their loved ones, while others who had waited for those who would never return began to wail. There was silence, save for the hysterical weeping and crying.

Lucy took off running towards Peter as soon as he was in sight, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "No, Peter!" His youngest sister wailed. "No!"

Peter leapt down from his horse, landing with ease on the grassy floor. He turned around and helped Susan off too, before rushing to Lucy's side and pulling her close. "Shh." He whispered to her, kissing her head. "It's going to be okay, Lu. We'll find a way to win. We will."

Lucy seemed startled for a split second before she returned his hug with equal ferocity, and Peter's heart gave a painful throb as he realized than he hadn't held her like this for a very long time.

He smiled into her hair, remembering that despite the major losses they had acquired today she was going to have plenty of reasons to smile. "Lu," He said, shaking his sister gently. "Lucy."

She looked up at him with watery eyes and gave a small sniff. Knowing he had her attention, Peter looked right into her eyes. "I want to show you something." He said simply, not wanting to make a scene. It didn't seem fair that some had lost a family member while they had gained one.

Peter inclined his head towards his other sister. Susan had disappeared as soon as she had dismounted her horse. She was making her way back to the army, searching somewhat frantically for the brother she had lost so long ago. Of course, Lucy didn't know this. She stared back at Peter quizzically, not understanding his point. He gestured towards Susan again. "Keep looking." He said quietly.

Lucy turned back to the scene with confused eyes. Peter's face lit up as he saw a certain minotaur walking towards the How, two satyrs slung over his shoulder. He was supporting someone else, a moderately tall human with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed fine, just a little tired. He was talking quietly with the minotaur and didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings. Susan spotted them and sprinted towards them, long hair flying behind her. She stopped just shy of the pair, as if unable to take another step.

"Peter?"

Peter started and looked down at his youngest sister. She had said his name in the tiniest whisper, which Peter had just barely heard. "Is that…_him_?"

"Yes." Peter nodded slightly. "Yes."

Without a second's hesitation, Lucy broke out of her eldest brother's grasp and dashed towards her other siblings. She stumbled over her dress but kept going, shouting Edmund's name as she ran. She bypassed Susan, who was looking a bit lost, and rammed right into her elder brother.

Edmund looked up, and his delighted expression changed to an _oomph _as Lucy ran into his stomach and squeezed him tightly. "Edmund! I missed you so much! I knew you were okay, I knew it! I'm so happy that you're back!" Lucy babbled, her words somewhat muffled because her face was in Edmund's chest. She pulled back and gave him an enormous grin. "I'm so happy that you're back!" She repeated, finally running out of words.

Edmund gave a small chuckle and ruffled Lucy's hair. "I'm glad to be back." He said. "My goodness, you've grown."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Hark at who's talking!" She poked Edmund's chest playfully. "I was definitely past your chest last time I saw you. And your voice! It's cracked again!" She frowned. "Huh. It's a little different from what I remember when we were last adults…" Edmund shook his head. "I'll never quite get used to saying that." He said. "And let me tell you, going through puberty twice was _not _pretty." Lucy giggled and shook her head.

Peter watched his sibling's almost effortless banter with a small smile. He knew both were avoiding the many, many things that had to be said by trying to joke and tease each other. It wouldn't last for long, but he decided to let them have their moment.

"Where have you _been_?"

Susan, it seemed did not have the same idea. She was staring at her younger brother like he was an otherworldly being. She was frowning. "Do you know how _worried _we've all been? You disappear for _five years _and then decide to show up and act like nothing has happened! Why didn't you come sooner? _Where have you been?"_ Her voice was cracked, and had gotten progressively louder until she had shouted her last sentence.

"Susan!" Lucy interrupted, shocked, but Edmund put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Lu." He said quietly. "She's right."

"But…" Lucy sputtered, but Edmund gave her shoulder a pat and walked over to his other sister, stopping right beside her. "Susan." He said gravely. "I am so sorry. I know I caused you all to worry, and I'm sorry for that. You all deserve an explanation, and I will tell you everything." He paused, looking down in shame. "I missed you with all my heart and I wanted to come back, if that helps. I'm so…"

He was never given the chance to finish his speech. Susan gave a strangled sob and leapt at her brother, hugging him tight. She put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Edmund hugged her back with no hesitation.

Peter watched them for a few more seconds before grabbing his youngest sister and pulling her over to join them. Lucy complied quickly, seemingly relieved that Susan had gotten over her initial anger.

The Pevensies held each other for a while, reunited at last. There would be many things to come, questions and planning and anger and heartache. Peter knew that, but he wanted to keep this moment for as long as possible. He vowed to himself that he would never let them be spilt up like that ever again.

* * *

TBC

* * *

(**A/N: ***winces* Yeah, this is going to sound very redundant, but I did not feel this chapter. At all. The writing was a lower quality than I would have liked, maybe a little corny at times. I hope you guys were satisfied with the way things turned out, and that the emotions seem realistic. I rather liked parts of the end section myself, I have always loved writing sibling bonding. Not much Peter/Edmund interaction just yet, but that's coming up later too. These kids have a lot of issues to work through. :)

Anyway, next chapter will have explanations as well as expand on the Narnia universe a little. It's still going to follow the "Prince Caspian" storyline, but there are going to be some surprises. It is an AU, after all.

Thanks for reading, and 'til next time!)

**Review Replies:**

**lyokodreamer****: **Thank you! Everything will be explained eventually, just bear with me a little :)

**Blaze Moonlight****: **Thanks! Yes, it is quite AU. The mystery behind where Caspian is and who Edmund's "master" is will be revealed later, don't worry :) I just have to work out the kinks and it'll be done as soon as I can write it.

**Lirulin****: **Thanks for the good luck wishes! I actually did pretty well on those exams. I'm glad you like the characterization, pace and AU-ness :) I hope this chapter was satisfactory. Thanks again for being patient!

**BlackKeys96: **Thank you very much! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**tacobella18****: **Well, thanks! I totally agree on the hogging screen time bit. If there's no Susan and Peter, there's Caspian, Eustace or Reepicheep. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again!

**Ai102****: **Thank you!

**Smithyloverforeverx-x-x: **It's great to see more Edmund fans out there! Thanks for the review! I will update as soon as I can.

**The Sun Will Shine Clear****: **Oooh…you'll find out soon :) Thanks for the review!

**dbd823:**Ah, you'll find out all of that…eventually XD I'll update ASAP. Thanks for bearing with me!

**CrazyDyslexicNerd****: **Ha, I will :)

**mysteriouslife****: **Thanks! I will definitely be continuing this at some point. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**rodeocat****: **Thank you! It's a shame Ed doesn't get the screen time he deserves, huh? Well, that's what fanfiction is for! :D

**joosj: **VODT was odd, wasn't it? Ed does indeed rock, so I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the support!

**Renart****: **Haha, that is totally right. Hmm…wizard apprentice? I was thinking more Jedi Knight, but you've got the right idea :) Haha, just kidding. Thanks for reading!

**scorpiogirl93****: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Someone Random****: **Thanks, glad you like it :)

**pmbs1992: **Thank you! For the cannons/catapults thing, I was writing it off the top of my head and I'd forgotten what Ed actually said, so I guessed :) My mistake. As you can see, I was planning to get them out before having the grand reunion. It would have been a bit odd to have that happen in the middle of a battle. Thanks again for your input! :D


End file.
